Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f/F
ƒ Version= |-|F Version= Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f/F (初音ミク -Project DIVA- f/F; previously known as Next Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA-) is a rhythm game created by SEGA and Crypton Future Media. The game is the fifth/sixth game in the Project DIVA franchise, and was released for the PlayStation Vita on August 30, 2012 and for the PlayStation 3 on March 7, 2013. Both versions have a slight change in title; the "f" is capitalized for the PS3 version, as opposed to the PlayStation Vita version's italicized and lower-case f. On August 27, 2013, Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- F was released in North America as both a downloadable package and a physical retail copy, and was the first game in Europe for download. A demo for the game was released on PlayStation Network on June 11. It is the first game in the franchise to be released in the west. The handheld version (Hatsune Miku -Project DIVA- f) was also released in North America on March 4, 2014, and was released in Europe on March 12, 2014. It is the first game in the franchise to be released on multiple platforms (Vita and PS3), and the first Project DIVA game to be released on the Vita. All songs and modules are completely new content. Gameplay and Features (f) The game retains the same basic gameplay mechanics as the rest of the games from the Project DIVA series. However, it has several new changes. Such changes are: *A "Star" symbol was added to the games' existing cross, circle, square, triangle and arrow symbols. The symbol represents the new "Scratch" move in which players simply have to rub the screen instead of pressing the face buttons as usual. Also, the location on the screen where the players rub does not matter. *Chance Time is now ended with either a "Success" or "Fail", similar to the Technical Zone, but the criteria is different. There is a star gauge in place of the life gauge filling with successful note hits, which are either "COOL" or "FINE". It ends with a big ☆ note played just like a regular one. The note starts off grey, but it becomes golden and glows if the life gauge is full. Hitting the large golden ☆ note will mark the Chance Time as successful. Failing to hit the big ☆ note or hitting it without the Star Gauge full will fail Chance Time. If successful, it will boost up the Rank progress bar and proceed to the alternate ending. *A new mechanic called the "Technical Zone" will be added, in which, during a song, players can connect combos within the time limit and earn bonus points. *Like Dreamy Theater, there are improvements in the animations of the characters such as smoother movements for Miku's hair, Rin's bow, etc. The game also features improved facial expressions and lighting with real-time lighting computation being added to the game. *Like Project mirai, -Project DIVA- f has an Augmented Reality (AR) feature, which puts life-sized Vocaloids into "real life". *The HUD has been rebranded from the original Project DIVA games: The life gauge looks more futuristic and turns into a star when entering Chance Time when the life gauge will not be affected, the progress bar at the bottom shows the progression of the whole song with COOLs and FINEs. When you hit all notes without failing, the last note you hit will trigger a "PERFECT" popup before the Results screen. *The red COOL, dark blue FINE and dark green SAFE are back from the first -Project DIVA- game, though this time the letter arrangements are crooked. These ratings are displayed when hitting a note with the wrong button. *Each PV has 2 paths and both of them can be seen during Play mode and PV mode. The alternate ending can be accessed in-game by successfully clearing Chance Time as seen above. *Hitting COOL on the start of a Hold note is worth twice as much as normal. *Additional 200 points are awarded for every simultaneous press of both D-Pad and Action buttons whilst hitting a "W" arrow note. *Separate audio tracks are back from the first -Project DIVA-; If you fail a note, the vocals will disappear. The characters' lips will also close if you miss or miss-hit a note. "DYE" and "Nostalogic" are exceptions; the characters' lips close when you miss a note, while the vocals continue singing. *Trio songs are featured in -Project DIVA- f. Three characters can appear in a song. The only exception is the song "Continuation of Dreams", which has four characters at once in its PV; only one can be modified. The maximum for users of Edit Mode is three characters at once. *There are two types of character: VOCAL and Guest. The VOCAL is the one who sings the song and the guest is the one who is there just for appearance. *Unlike previous PSP Project DIVA games, -Project DIVA- f has a difficulty rating of 10 stars max. Half-stars are also featured. Characters and Modules (f) *All character models are slightly increased in detail than in PSP Project DIVAs. Their facial expressions have become more advanced and more emotional (e.g. crying with tears). *The Vocaloids have more interaction with others in the PVs. For example, there are either background dancers or animals which are now more focused on. *Characters who did not have the "kyaa" expression (> <) in previous Project DIVA games now have it available in the game. *Players can now customize any of the characters' outfits, edited or from scratch, their own way with the Module Edit. *Sakine Meiko is now classified under MEIKO in Module Select. Akita Neru and Yowane Haku make their appearances along with Kasane Teto as DLC. *-Project DIVA- f comes with many accessories for Modules. Some examples are hats, bows, ears, tails, and glasses. DIVA Room (f) *You can now interact with Vocaloids. You can pet them, play with them, and make them smile. The level gauge shows how happy they are. *The Vocaloids have more actions they do in the DIVA Room. Now you can watch them eating or talking with up to 3 characters at the same time. *New gadgets like a kitchen timer have been added, and now you are able to use your Vita as an alarm clock. Modes (f) *An Augmented Reality feature that displays a "Life-size" Miku or other characters in the real world as well as taking photos of it. You can change the figure size and different poses and expressions. *The new Augmented Reality feature allows to make AR "Live concerts" by displaying a "Life-size" character, dancing to one of four exclusive songs, which aren't playable in Rhythm Game Mode. Three of them are from the first -Project DIVA- game. The songs in this mode are not playable and are only available in AR mode in -Project DIVA- f. *Live Stage Mode has songs that are not playable (despite some of them having playable PVs) and are only available in Live Stage Mode in -Project DIVA- F. Gameplay and Features (F) *The Star Symbol feature is also in the PS3 version. *The game's graphics have the same style as the PSV, but in higher quality. *Six new songs are included plus matching modules for the songs. *Through DLC (JP exclusive), there is a special edition of PoPiPo. *There is a live stage feature like in Dreamy Theater Extend. *A pre-order bonus comes with the PS3 version of the game. (keychain) *There is a special console that can be used for -Project DIVA- F similar to the Arcade. *Like "Continuing Dream", the song "Senbonzakura" has six characters in its PV, but only one character can be modified. Modules The modules for PDf consist of original outfits from a contest hosted on Piapro, original outfits based on popular promotional videos, and downloadable derivatives. Song List *This song is available for free on the PS3 version, but is DLC on the Vita version. **This DLC song is only available in Japan. Category:Games Category:F Games